1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to merchandise display and dispenser racks, more particularly to a rack which is adjustable to and from both short and long lengths to accommodate shelf depth, and which incorporates package support tracks, push plate slots and a push plate biased to move packages of product through the length of the rack forwardly in all adjusted lengths of the rack. The rack of the invention may also provide side-by-side product dispensing channels as well as side-by-side single product dispensing channels with lateral locking elements stabilizing the joined racks.
2. Description of the Prior art
In co-pending application Ser. No. 882,814, filed May 14, 1992, there is a disclosed shelf dispenser for packaged merchandise which may be shortened in front-to-back length to accommodate the different depth of shelves commonly used in retail stores having shelf stored and displayed products. The dispenser of that application is provided with weakened areas along its length so that portions of the display structures may be broken off and discarded.
The merchandise display and dispenser art was searched and the following patents were determined to be of interest:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,245, patented May 25, 1982 by D. Schell, discloses shelf members having walls dividing them into narrow side-by-side trays;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,821, patented Nov. 17, 1987 by Kohls et al., discloses a dispensing shelf having a slot, a product push plate supported over the slot on low friction glides, guide pins holding the push plate in place and a spring to bias the push plate to the end of the slot;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,936, patented May 10, 1988 by G. Rein, discloses a dispenser tray for dispensing a plurality of items which are eased forward by an upright platform that is biased to push remaining items in the tray forward, on removal of a first item.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,235, patented by Howard et al. Aug. 9, 1988, discloses a plurality of trays supported horizontally and vertically at their rear ends by releasable attachments between splines on successively spaced vertical frame members;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,236, patented Aug. 9, 1988 by Jackle, III et al., discloses a tray system having front and rear walls forming side-by-side trays with guide members and pusher members operated by coil springs;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,201, patented by D. Breslow May 16, 1989, also discloses a spring-urged shelf divider system where the product is supported on tracks and pushed forward by a spring-urged pusher;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,869, patented by Hawkinson et al. Feb. 20, 1990, discloses a series of side-by-side product display and dispenser chutes having height and width selected by snapping away portions at grooves running from the front to the back of the chutes;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,707, patented Mar. 13, 1990 by P. Crum, provides a slidably mounted product display and dispensing tray;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,957, patented Jul. 2, 1991 by J. Skalski, discloses a pair of strip coils to draw the product towards the front of the display device;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,349, patented Dec. 3, 1991 by Wear et al., discloses a multi-level spring biased backing member to forward the product.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,942, patented by Bernardin May 12, 1992, proposes to provide a display tray composed of fore-to-aft modules to shorten or lengthen the depth of the display tray similar to the display disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 882,814 which is shortened in front-to-back length by discarding portions of the display which are taken off the end of the display structure.